Dark Destiny: Prime Target
by terra-alpha220
Summary: Unaware that he's being presude by a group of renegade time agents,  the Doctor and Amy awnser a mysterious distress call from a planet called Torvak. Can Jack Harkness get to Amy and help her save the Doctor before it's too late? Only time will
1. Chapter 1 In the begining there was hell

Dark Destiny:

Prime Target

By

Cara Lee Jones

Chapter: 1

In The Beginning, There was hell

Cosmic Year: 9096 46

Fires broke out in every building in the capitol city of the planet known as Galifrey. Kaila Marel stood in front of the landing platform amongst the rest of the two hundred thousand plus survivors of the final assault and watched in pure horror as her entire home world fell apart all around her. The seven hundred year old Time Lady with almond shaped ice blue eyes, long black hair, leggy build and very attractive complexion couldn t believe that the way of life that her people had chosen all those many millennia ago could come to such a brutal and sudden end.  
>It seemed almost to dreamlike to really be happening. Deep down, however; she was more than well aware that the era of the Time Lords had finally come to a close. The female Galifreyan was torn from her thoughts, when she felt a familiar finger lightly tap her of the shoulder. Kaila quickly turned around and was overjoyed, as a massive star liner slowly touched down on the platform in front of her. Damon took a deep breath and said regretfully, Come on, Kaila. We ve got to get out of here. Kaila looked at her closest friend and replied tearfully, I really hope that my father made it out all right. Damon wordlessly took his god daughter by the hand and began to lead her towards the waiting star liner.<br>Ten Years Later Kaila Garvek sat on the royal blue living room sofa of her god father s spacious and elegant three bedroom townhouse tearfully thinking about her father and the fate of their home world. Not a day went by that those two concepts didn t enter her mind. Kaila missed her biological father very much indeed and anxiously longed for the day when they would be re-united.  
>At that moment, a sudden knocking sound on the front door snapped the Time Lady out of her brooding. Kaila wiped the tears out of her eyes and called out in a loud and thoughtful voice, You may enter! The door of the apartment slowly opened and a thirty-fiver year old man with pearl shaped olive green colored eyes, short brown hair, lean build and aristocratic features inquired worriedly, as he walked inside and softly closed it behind him, Kaila, are you going to be all right? The female Galifreyan nodded and replied with a sad smile, You don t have to worry about me, Edric. I m sure that eventually, I ll be just fine. Edric Tovar sat down on the sofa next to her and asked with a frown of concern, as he gently took both of her hands into his own, What is it that s bothering you, Kaila? Kaila took a deep breath and replied grimly, Well, if my father would have survived the Time War, he would ve been nine hundred and four years old today. It s his birthday today. I really miss him. Edric shook his head and asked serious, What makes you think he s dead? Kaila made herself more comfortable and replied mournfully, Nobody could have survived an explosion that massive. Besides, I m pretty sure that If my father were still alive, he would have found a way to contact me by now. If your father were still alive, wouldn t that make him the last remaining son of Galifrey? Kaila nodded and replied casually, Yes it would. The others were all killed in the war. A bright and hopeful smile suddenly spread across Edric s face. Kaila was silent for a moment and then said fiercely with a lively shake of her head, Oh no, Edric. I know where you re going with this, and I m not going to allow it. My father doesn t need to be drawn into a super natural war. Edric took a deep breath and replied thoughtfully, Kaila, if I m right; he had already been drawn into that war long before any of us were ever born. Your father could be the chosen one mentioned in the prophecy. The chosen one is said to have power the likes of which this universe s never seen. He s probably not even aware that he possessed this power. It could ve been lying dormant within him just waiting to be awakened and embraced. Your father would have been a real force to be reckoned with. The young Time Lady smiled and announced proudly, He already was. Edric. My father had quite a reputation through out the entire universe. Other races only ever talked about him in whispered voices. It was as though they believed he were a god. There was a long moment of silence.<br>Finally, Kaila cleared her throat and inquired calmly, So what were you able to find out? Edric stretched and replied casually, The violence against your people is getting worst everyday. The secret police have already arrested five Time Lords and seven Time ladies this morning and took them to a compound of theirs somewhere out of town. If something isn t done soon, I m afraid that your entire race will once again be on the brink of extinction. Kaila, I really don t want that to happen. Kaila sighed and remarked solemnly, If my father were here, I m sure he d know what to do. Maybe we should try to contact him. , Edric suggested enthusiastically. Kaila shrugged and replied downheartedly, I don t really think that s going to work, but you re more than welcome to try. Edric got to his feet and declared with a cheerful smile, as he made his way towards the door, There s some research that I have to back at the university. They ll have the equipment that I need to get through the temporal vortex. I m well aware of how your father likes to travel. Later on, you and I can get together back at that downtown bar that you seem to like so much. For the sake of your race and the entire universe, let s both just hope that your father s somewhere still alive and well. Kaila nodded and replied seriously, You re right, Edric. I couldn t agree with you more. Without another word, the you freedom fighter left the apartment and closed the door softly behind him. Kaila watched him leave with a sad yet hopeful smile.  
>Prince Orin Vorlas strolled down the main corridor of the royal palace hoping that he could make it safely outside before his parents returned from the month long religious fair that was currently being held downtown. It was almost impossible for him to comprehend the way circumstances had changed after his family came to power. At first, none of his fellow Torvakians seemed to have anything against their new Galifreyan friends. Most even sympathized with their tragic situation, but now it seemed like at least half of his races entire population had turned on the Time Lords and Ladies. Orin only hoped that he could stop a major blood bath before it started. At that moment the young prince froze in his tracks, when a familiar voice suddenly asked in a sinister tone, Just where are you off to your highness? Orin turned around and was slightly surprised to find a member of the secret police standing there with a high energy weapon trained on him. Orin smiled and replied good humorously, To be honest, I ve got a hot date that I m already running late for. I ll see you later. the armed soldier shook his head and announced gravely, I m sorry, my lord. I was given strict orders to keep you inside the palace tonight for your own safety. The Time Lords have already taken to the streets. Orin took a deep breath and replied angrily, Look, I don t know what your problem is, but I ve got nothing against the Galifreyan. I ll bid you good night. Without another word, the Torvakian prince turned around left the royal palace completely unaware of the nasty events that were soon to follow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 New friends and Old Friends

Chapter: 2

New Friends and Old Friends

Meanwhile, at the other end of the universe, the Doctor and his two current companions Amy Pond and Captain jack Harkness were all sitting around a medium sized square table at a very popular outdoor London cafe on the planet earth eating their dinner while they cheerfully discussed the Time Lords adventures from long ago. Jack for one was glad that the Doctor was finally starting to open up about his past without breaking down in tears. He guessed that the time that their Galifreyan friend had spent just clinging to life at the Federation hospital had shown him the need to move on with his life and start living in the present. They still couldn t get him to talk about the events of the Time War, but this was at least a good start. As far as Jack was concerned, it was a marked improvement to the way things used to be.  
>After a while, the immortal captain was able to tear himself away from his private thoughts and break into the conversation. What I don t quite understand was why the black Guardian needed to use a mortal to infiltrate your TARDIS in the first place. With his kind of power couldn t he have just killed you in your sleep or something? , Jack inquired with a frown of confusion. That s a very good question. , Amy chipped in with a wicked grin. The Doctor smiled and asked in mock suspicion, You two are trying to stump me, aren t you? Both Jack and Amy nodded with a laugh. The Doctor sighed and explained patiently, Neither the white nor that black guardians are allowed to have any sort of physical contact with anybody out here in the physical universe. There s some type of unseen law that protects us. If that law ever got broken it would screw up the entire cosmic balance of the universe. That s one law that I don t ever want to see broken. The two guardians can only seek to influence us. The only protection we have from such influence would be our own free will and common sense. After a brief moment of silence, Amy cleared her throat and asked wonderingly, Doctor, I m just curious. Did you ever consider dating any of your female companions? Jack laughed and remarked in anticipation, Oh, here we go. The Time lord smiled and admitted reminiscently, Well, there was at least one girl that I d developed a special fondness for. Her name was Nyssa, and she came from the peaceful planet of Traken. To me, she was the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. Right now, she runs a special hospital for the terminally ill. I do still think about her from time to time though. I really miss her. Jack grinned and inquired understandingly, Were you in love with her? The Doctor sat back in his chair and replied casually, I m pretty sure I was at one point. Sadly, I never felt comfortable enough to tell her so. Jack took a swig of his Swiss mocha flavored cappuccino and suggested trying to be helpful, Maybe we should go pay her a short visit. The Doctor was silent for a moment and then replied with a lively shake of his head, Far too much time has past, and I really don t think that she d recognize me. Amy and jack both looked at each other in mute understanding.<br>Neither of the two wanted their resident Time lord to know that Nyssa was the very person that was partly responsible for his miraculous recovery. Their minds shot back to being in that Federation hospital room and sitting beside the Doctor, while he helplessly laid in bed dying and praying reverently to Rassilon for his salvation. Just when they thought all hope was lost and were about to let The Doctor pass away peacefully, Nyssa arrived with the miracle cure they needed to save him. The Galifreyan looked at his two companions in turn for a moment and asked with sudden suspicion, Would the two of you just happen to know something I don t? Amy shook her head and replied with an innocent smile, No, Doctor. I don t think so. Jack silently shook his head.  
>He was about to probe further, when a high pitched beeping sound nearly made him jump right out of his skin. The Doctor reach into the left hand inside pocket of his brown trench coat and pulled out a device that looked something like a twenty-first century hand held palm pilot and activated the power cell.<br>After a moment, a green colored blip appeared on the small digital computer screen, and the Doctor announced with an agitated sigh, By Rassilon, I don t believe this. I m so sorry, you two. We ll have to cut this dinner short. I ve just received an urgent distress call. Amy took a swig of her mountain dew and asked curiously, Oh, really? Who sent it? The Doctor shook his head and replied casually, This receiver doesn't give me the I.D. Of the sender only the location of the transmitted signal, which would be a planet called Torvak. It s the first cosmic SOS that you ve gotten in quite a while. , Jack observed patiently and then added with a sad smile, as he slowly got to his feet, Well, I think I d better be getting back to Torchwood. I m pretty sure that they re really starting to miss me by now. They probably need my help as well with some case they ve got going. Doctor frowned and inquired forlornly, Jack, have I done something wrong? The immortal Captain smiled and explained soothingly, No, Doctor. I m only taking a vacation. Just go do whatever it is that you have to do, and then come back and pick me up. All right? There was another moment of silence. Finally, the Doctor nodded and said with a sad smile, Well, enjoy your time off then, Captain. Good luck. The Two men cheerfully shook hands and without another word, Jack sprinted away from the restaurant.  
>After a moment, Amy got to her feet as well and said eagerly, as she pushed in her chair, Come on, Doctor. Let s go to Torvak and see if we can lend them a hand. All right. Let s go. , the Time Lord replied enthusiastically, as he got to his feet and pushed his chair in. He then followed his companion back to the TARDIS.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: A new Hope

Chapter: 3

A New Hope

Back on the planet in question, Kaila sat on a good sized square table inside her favorite downtown bar having sipping on a large glass of brandy, while she eagerly waited for Edric to arrive. The female Galifreyan really hoped that her Torvakian ally had some good news for her. Kaila had no idea what she d do if she ever saw her father again, but she needed closure, and the proper time to grieve just in case he was truly dead.  
>At that moment, the young seven hundred year old Time Lady was suddenly torn from her thoughts, when a small squad of fully armed black uniformed soldiers marched up to her table. The squad leader upholstered his high energy weapon and declared with a menacing frown, as he trained it on her, Get on your feet, you Galifreyan bitch. Kaila did what she was told and demanded angrily, What in the hell do you want? I m placing you under arrest on a charge of interplanetary high treason to the crown. Now move! , the squad leader replied harshly.<br>Kaila slapped the Torvakian hard in the face and announced with a confident smile, I d really begin to watch my step, if I were you. My people won t tolerate this cruelty forever. One day, we ll have our revenge. Your lot will be made to pay dearly. the squad leader charged up his laser weapon and demanded furiously, Move it, Bitch! The young Time Lady flipped him off and began to walk slowly towards the front door, when Edric suddenly entered the bar and declared with a grateful smile, Gentlemen, thank you for finding my slave for me. I ve been looking all over town for her. The Freedom fighter turned to his Galifreyan ally and then added calmly, Come along, Kaila. The Time Lady gave the Torvakian male one of her usual. Have you been smoking something? Looks, Edric stomped his foot and repeated himself desperately, Come along, Kaila! All at once, the young Galifreyan realized what her friend was up and then replied with an obedient smile, Yes, my Lord. I shall obey. The Squad Leader his re-holstered his laser weapon, gave Edric a suspicious glare and then let them both leave the bar without incident. The pair of them stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the bar, and kept walking in mutual silence for a good twenty minutes.  
>After a while, they stopped for breath in front of a darkened doorway. So, what have you learned? , the Time Lady inquired with a hopeful smile breaking the long silence. Edric took a deep breath and replied seriously, as he calmed himself down, Garice has just informed me that a TARDIS has just been spotted by the secret police not to far from the downtown area. I have a feeling that our distress call reached the right person. We need to get to your father before the enemy does. I don t want him getting captured and hurt. Are you absolutely sure that Garice used the word TARDIS? , Kaila asked with an excited smile. Edric nodded and then inquired with a knowing grin, You want to meet up with him, don t you? The Time Lady beamed at her ally and responded joyfully, I don t really think that ll be necessary, Edric. Let s just go back to the bar, sit back, relax, have a few drinks and wait for him to come to us. Edric took a few moments to think about it and then said with a nod of agreement, All right, Kaila. That sounds like a pretty good plan The Torvakian freedom fighter followed his Galifreyan ally back to the bar completely unaware that she had telepathically activated a hand held homing beacon that was concealed in her back right pants pocket.<br>Meanwhile, the Doctor and Amy strolled through small crowds of Torvakians totally oblivious to all the religious concession stands that filled the streets. Every now and then, Amy would look up at the colorful scenery around her and wondered what all the activity was about. She wanted to ask the Doctor about it, but then remembered that their current mission was more important at the moment. So, she kept silent.  
>After a few moments went by, The young woman cleared her throat and inquired curiously, Are we having any luck yet? The Doctor took a deep breath and replied disappointedly, as he looked up from his receiver and gazed around them, Well, the signal seems to have just changed direction, and I don t see any earth shattering emergencies around here. Is that good or bad? , Amy asked with a giggle.<br>The Doctor suddenly stopped in mid-stride and replied apprehensively, We could easily be walking into a trap. All right, this s just getting far to weird. What? The signal? , Amy asked with a frown of confusion. The Time Lord shook his head and replied with a heavy sigh, Ever since we stepped out of the TARDIS, my mind has been receiving so many different forms of strange psychic energy that it s become quite difficult to concentrate. I also keep getting the feeling that I m back among my own kind. That s a possibility you and I both knows impossible. I don t know. Maybe, I m just losing my mind. Amy grinned and suggested seriously , Maybe we should stop by one of these stands and ask someone if they ve seen any Galifreyans about lately. The Doctor just looked at her for a moment in shocked silence and then reproached her sadly, Amy, I don t think that s very funny. The young woman folded her arms and replied calmly, Doctor, I m not laughing. I m being serious. I really think we should find out. The answer might put your mind at ease. Amy waited patiently for a few moments longer and then added stubbornly, as she let her arms drop to her sides, Well, if you won t; then I will. Without waiting for a reply, Amy made her way over to one of the roadside stands leaving the Doctor tearfully staring towards the ground. At the concession stand, Amy spent a few moments looking at the myriad of beautiful religious at that were being displayed for purchase while she patiently stood in line waiting for her chance to speak to the cashier. She couldn t get over the beauty of the bronze male and female statues that stood before her. She found them almost mesmerizing. After a moment or two Amy found herself standing in front of the merchant, who looked up and inquired with a welcoming smile, Hello, miss. How can I help you? Amy smiled back and replied cheerfully, I m really sorry to bother you with this, but I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find some Time Lords. The young female merchant frowned and asked suspiciously, You re not with the secret police, are you? Amy shook her head and replied seriously pointing at the Doctor, No. I ve got a survivor of the Time war waiting for me. He s looking for his people, and is under the impression that he s the only remaining Time Lord in existence. The Torvakian looked at the Doctor and was both overjoyed and surprised to find a glittering golden aura swirling all around his entire body.  
>She noticed that he was busy resetting some device he was holding and was completely oblivious to the powerful energy that surrounded him. The Merchant looked around them, turned on a red light that was located at the top of her stand and remarked sincerely, as she moved from behind her counter, Miss, I can t tell you while we re all out in public. However, I can take you to them. I don t think we should leave your friend all alone. It s far to dangerous for him to be out on the street. All right, but Let s not tell my friend about this. I want it to be a surprise. , Amy said with a nod and led the woman over to her fellow time traveler.<br>Sensing their approach, the Doctor looked up from his receiver and declared with a proud smile. I think I ve finally got a lock on the signal. It seems to be coming from somewhere really close by. Amy smiled back and replied calmly, Forget about the signal for now. This nice lady and I have something very special to show you. The Doctor switched off his receiver and inquired in confusion, as he placed the device back into the inside pocket of his brown trench coat, Well, what is it? Amy shook her head and stated adamantly, as she gently took the Galifreyans left hand into her own, That s for us to know, and for you to shortly find out. The Doctor took a deep breath and announced seriously, Amy, we don t have time for this. The person who sent that signal could be in mortal danger even as we speak. Amy just grinned and replied soothingly, as she pulled him forward, There ll be more than enough time to save that person later. Now, come on this nice lady s going to lead the way. The young merchant smiled at the Doctor and replied in a voice that was unnaturally gentle for a first meeting, The name s Malia, and I think you have a very beautiful and powerful aura, Time Lord. It must come from your mothers side of the family. The Doctors face suddenly took on a dumbfounded look. Before the Galifreyan could to respond to her unusual choice of words, Malia took a deep breath and added cheerfully, Come on, you two. It s this way.


	4. Chapter 4 Uneasy Reunion

Chapter: 4

Uneasy Reunion

Being in mood to argue, the Doctor obediently followed the two women and was surprised when the three of them stopped in front of one of the local downtown bars. The Doctor took a sudden step back and inquired bewilderedly, So, where s this surprise that you both wanted to show me? Malia grinned radiantly and replied with a soothing voice, Never fear. Your revelation s inside that bar. Come and see me when you get the chance. We ll have so much to talk about. I need to be getting back. I wish you both all the luck in the universe. Without waiting for a reply, Malia walked away and headed back to the street fair. The Doctor looked at his companion for a few moments in stunned silence and then asked in complete confusion, Amy, can you please tell me what in the hell that was all about? Amy shrugged and replied non-commit ally, I don t have the slightest clue. Come on, Doctor. Let s go inside. The Doctor swallowed hard and demanded suspiciously, Amy, this isn t like you. I want to know what in the hell you re up to. The young woman just sighed in frustration, pushed open the front door and forcefully dragged her fellow time traveler into the building.  
>Once the door was closed, Amy turned to the Doctor and declared in a voice that was so comforting that it sent a chill up his spine, Doctor, you need to stay here and wait for me. I ll be right back. The Doctor nodded silently lost in thought. After a moment, Amy casually strolled over to the counter and got the bartenders attention, while her Galifreyan friend looked on in curious wonder.<br>The Doctor could feel the strange psychic energy he d experienced during their walk slowly yet steadily increasing within him right along with the overwhelming sense that he was once again back home. These internal sensations made the nine hundred and three year old Time Lord feel extremely nervous and uneasy. The Doctor only hoped that his young human companion couldn t sense his rapidly growing alarm.  
>Kaila and Edric at one of the medium round black tables at the other end of the bar quietly enjoying their drinks, when they both heard a high pitched beeping sound from underneath the table. Kaila telepathically switched off her homing beacon and looked around the room until she spotted her target. Just then, the young time Lady tapped her ally on the shoulder and inquired with an excited grin, Edric, do you see that man whose leaning against the wall over there by the front door? The freedom fighter nodded and replied casually, Yeah, what about him? Kaila took took a long swig of her brandy and announced delightedly, Well, that man just so happens to be my father. You know. The one we ve been waiting for. Edric laughed and replied half-jokingly, I don t know about that, Kaila. He seems pretty young to be your anu. Kaila nodded and said seriously, That Time Lord may look young, but he s about a full two centuries and three years older than me. I need a favor from you, Edric. Go over there and introduce yourself to him. Just don t mention anything about the distress call. I want to be the one to do that. Edric looked at his Galifreyan comrade and asked nervously, Kaila, are you sure this s such a good idea? The Time Lady nodded and replied with a reassuring smile, Edric, you ve got nothing to worry about. My father s a very sweet person. I m sure that he s just going to love you. The Torvakian freedom fighter looked back at the Doctor and was stunned , when he suddenly noticed a very powerful and bright glittering golden aura swirling around the Time Lords entire body. Edric took a deep breath, looked at Kaila and said bravely, as he got to his feet, Here I go , Kaila. Wish me luck. The female Galifreyan grinned and remarked sweetly, Good luck, Edric. Bore beyond reason with the thought of waiting, The Doctor was about to go and find out what was keeping his companion, when he suddenly noticed a tall, well dressed, short brown haired young man with opal shaped green colored eyes calmly walking towards him. Hello there. You look particularly lost at the moment. , the young stranger remarked wonderingly. The Time Lord sighed and replied with a sad smile, Is it really that obvious? I m no longer even sure why I m really here. The Torvakian nodded and said with a gentle smile, My name s Edric. Maybe I can help you find your way. The Galifreyan shook his head and replied reassuringly, I m known as the Doctor. I m sure that I ll be all right though. I m just waiting for my friend Amy to get back. She s suppose to have a major surprise for me. I just wish she d hurry up about it. Edric suddenly caught his breath and blurted out in mock surprise, You re that renegade Time Lord that I ve been hearing so much about. I m so very pleased to meet you, sir. I think that you ve done a fantastic job so far in protecting the universe. Even your powerful aura speaks volumes about your work with other cosmic races. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and replied with a mildly shocked smile, Well, thank you very much, I think. I pleased that at least somebody appreciates what I try to accomplish. Edric nodded and said proudly, I m not only one on this planet who values your work, Doctor. You ve got a multitude of fans here. At that moment, Amy strolled over to the two men and declared with a mischievous giggle, This Time Lord definitely has a lot more than that on this planet. Edric looked at the new comer and said joyfully, You must be his companion, Amy Pond. My word, you're just as beautiful as the history books back at university said you were. Amy blushed with embarrassment and then added after she cleared her throat, Well, I'll need to borrow the Doctor for a while. I've got something really cool to show him. Edric nodded and replied with a calm smile, That's all right. I'll just tag along. The Doctor let out a sigh and remarked worriedly, This better not be a trick, Amy. Much to the Galifreyans' amazement, his companion just smiled and replied arrogantly, This isn't a trick. Follow me Time Lord. Being in no mood to argue , The Doctor did as he was told with Edric following quietly close behind him.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Grounded

Chapter: 5

Grounded

Amy led the two men to a secret room at the back of the bar. The young woman knocked on the door . Who is it? , a mature voice inquired from inside. Amy took a deep breath and replied in a cheerfully raised voice, My name is Amy Pond, and I bring greetings from a traveler in time and space known as the Doctor. I have him with me right now. May we come in? Yes. Yes. By all means, please come in, and bring the Doctor with you. , the voice declared with a lot more enthusiasm this time. Amy looked at the Doctor with a joyful smile, as she turned the knob and exclaimed, as she gently pushed the door open, Surprise! The over all effect on the Doctor was abrupt and shocking. His legs started shaking uncontrollably and his eyes brimmed over with tears, as he discovered over fifty Time Lord and Ladies sitting on sofas and chairs around the large room. Worried by her companions unforeseen reaction, Amy gently to the doctor's hand into her own and added soothingly, as she slowly pull him into the room, everything's going to be all right , Doctor You don't have any reason to be afraid. At the moment, a much older Galifreyan slowly got to his feet and announced warmly as he made his way over to the two time travelers, greetings, Doctor. Welcome to our new home. I'm sorry. Am so very sorry, my lord. This is all my fault. , the Doctor replied in a timidly sobbing voice. All at once, the strength and the doctors legs suddenly vanished, and his fellow gala free and had to sing fast to catch him. He took the doctors trembling frame into his arms and whispered soothingly, as he sat down on the soft brown carpeted floor and slowly rocked his fellow time lord backing forth, You mustn't talk that way Doctor. None of this is your fault. Nobody blames you for what happened to Galifrey. You only did what you have to do. You made the right choice, Doctor. Until now, we weren't even aware that you were still alive. The Doctor. continued to sob into his shoulder. The older time lord looked up at Amy and edric and asked with a rueful smile, My name is Chancellor Marek ka'ru. Who do I have to thank for bringing this time lord back to us? The young woman clear her throat and replied sweetly, my name is Amy Pond. The Doctor and I picked up a distress call that seems to have originate from this planet. That's pretty much what brought us here. Marek nodded and declared with a gracious smile, we thank you for everything you've done for him Ms. Pond. You will be more than welcome to live here with us. Amy smiled and replied with a thoughtful shape overhead, as furry kind of you to offer, chancellor ka'ru, but the Doctor. And I never stayed in any one place for too long. Do we Doctor? Marek took a deep breath and stated forlornly, I'm afraid that I'll have to put a stop to that, missed Tyler we can run the risk of losing him again. This Galifreyan is far too important to us, and I don't think it's new guardian will allow it. Amy stared at the time lord for a few long moments. She then clear her throat and asked incredulously, What do you mean his new guardian? The Doctor Is a full grown time lord, isn't he? Marek shook his head and explained patiently, it can seem that way to other races, missed Pond. However, time lords aren't officially considered to be adults, until they've reached the age of 1000 years. The Doctor Still has a full century to go yet. Amy gently pulled the Doctor out of the Galifreyan chancellor's arms and inquired in mock anger, you're just a kid, are you? Why didn't you ever tell me? You and I need to have a private chat. She took the Doctor By the hand and started bleeding imports the door. Or it got to receipt and declared seriously, I'm sorry, Miss Pond. I'm afraid that I can't allow this. Amy turned her head and replied that the reassuring smile, don't worry chancellor ka'ru. I will bring the Doctor right back.


	6. Chapter 6 Amys' Plan

Chapter: 6

Amys' Plan

Outside the room, Amy and the Doctor Slowly walked down the corridor for a few moments in mutual silence. Once Amy was sure they both were completely out of earshot, she leaned back against the wall and remarked excitedly folding her arms, so you just like me by their standards. Doctor This is just the sort of adventure I've been waiting for. The Doctor wiped the tears out of his eyes and inquired in a sobbing voice, is it now? The young woman on the day reply cheerfully, yes of course it is. Doctor, You and I could pretend to go along with what the chancellor wants, and we can conduct our investigation under cover. The Doctor laughed and replied humorlessly, you obviously don't have the slightest clue about what's really going on here, do you? If I allow myself to be detained, there's an excellent chance I might never see you again. There'll be so many restrictions placed on me, it'll make your head spin. They wouldn't allow me to conduct in a sort of investigation even if it were to save their own asses. As far as I'm concerned, our best bets to run back to the tardis and get as far away from this planet as we possibly can. The time Lord started to make for the front door of the bar, Amy stepped out in front of him and declared encouragingly, Doctor, this could really work. I'm really good at getting around printer restrictions. I did quite often while I was growing up. I could even show you how to sneak out after dark. Come on Doctor, What do you say? The energetic sparkled that the Doctor saw in the eyes of his young companion made in smile in spite of himself. Even dull, the Doctor had a nasty feeling he'd regret his decision, the Galifreyan had to admit that even he couldn't have come up with a more insane plan.  
>The doctors thought it over for a few minutes then nodded and replied with an exhausted grin, all right, Amy I'm far too tired argue with you. I just hope that you know what you're doing. Amy was about to say something when she suddenly noticed a full squad of black uniforms soldiers marching into the bar with their blazer pistols drawn and at the ready. The Doctor followed her gaze and inquired with a frown of astonishment, who are they? Amy took a step back and replied urgently, it must be the secret police that Malia was telling me about. Doctor, we need to get you back to your people and then get all of us out of here. The time lord shrugged and follow his companion backed down the corridor. They had just reached the door of the back room, when the Doctor Asked in sudden confusion. Wait a minute. Why are we running again? Your life and the lives of your people are in terrible danger. That's why. Amy replied patiently as you turn the knob an open the door. The Doctor Smiled and remark cheerfully, something tells me this missions going to be loads of fun. Amy laughed and said with a grin, O, shut up and gets inside, time lord. As the two time travelers walked into the room, Edric got to his feet and as seriously, as everything all right now? Before Amy had a chance to answer, Kayla suddenly ran into the room with a distressed look on her face. What's wrong Kayla? , Marek asked in concern. The young time lady looked over at the Doctor And announce with a radiant smile, well, hello father. I'm very pleased that you're able to join the party. Amy looked at her fellow time traveler and watched with some amazement as is faced took on a sudden expression there was a cross between surprise and otter fear. Kayla turn back to the chancellor and added urgently, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything important that may be happening in here, Lord ka'ru, but we need to get out of here and return to our respective homes immediately. A full squadron of secret police has just entered this establishment, and are just dying to make the quota for the night. ka'ru nodded and announced with a firm note of authority and his voice, very well Kayla. We all shall depart by the back door. Kayla, I wanted to report back your guardian at once. At the moment, and elegantly dressed aristocratic walking time lady got to her feet and declared with a hopeful smile, if it's all right with you, lord ka'ru, I'd like to take charge of the Doctor until a suitable guardian can be found for him. Marek smiled back and replied graciously, lady halama, I don't see why you wouldn't make a fine guardian for him. He's all yours. Raise him well. Vara grinned and replied with an understanding nod, I will, lord ka'ru. Thank you. , Vara remarked gratefully.<br>The Doctor took a deep calming breath and inquired with a worried frown, what about my companion Amy? This young woman's in my care, and I promised her mother and father that I'd look after her. Vara grinned and replied with an understanding nod, you got nothing to worry about whatsoever, Doctor Your human friend can come live with us. In fact, she can help me look after you. Now come along child. Yes, my lady. , the Doctor said obediently. I think you're absolutely right, Doctor. I'm starting to have fun with this mission already. , Amy whispered teasingly into the doctors in an issue followed him in the rest of his people out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7 The Triad Plot

Chapter : 7

The Triad Plot

At that moment, king Arim nu'ru sat behind his desk in the main office of the royal palace deep in thought, well captain Larek Kerwin stood in front of him and patients silence. After a few moments, Arim took a deep breath and asked with a bewildered frown, you're sure that it was a tardis your men found? Captain Larek Kerwin then nodded and replied confidently, yes, your majesty. I'm quite sure. The Torvakian king got to his feet and remarked anxiously, this tardis would have to belong to one of the sons of Galifrey. As far as I know, from my own research. They all died fought and died in the time war. accept this when your majesty. , Kerwin corrected him and then added seriously, this particular renegade is held and the highest regard among his people. He said to be extremely clever and intuitive. He can't be bought off. The oddest thing though is the powerful golden aura that can be seen around his time ship. King nu'ru folded his arms and said with an authoritative sinister smile, according my own research, a golden aura is it normal for a Tardis. The form of energy could only have come from the ship's owner which wouldn't have been a normal characteristic for the average time Lord either. It looks like the Alyrian prophecy might just be true after all. This Time Lords arrival seems to coin-side with the coming of the great cosmic alignment that's only seven days away. That won't give us very much time. He must be under Seathoses full control before the alignment happens. It won't be long before the resistance finds out about this and tries to protect him. The Capt. warned the king meekly. Arim nodded and then added calmly, Get word to your spy, Capt. He's very good at getting close to people and kidnapping. I want this Time Lord brought to the main temple at once. We need to determine if this Galifreyan is indeed the chosen one. If he is , he will be easily influenced by Seathoses power, and we won't have very much trouble with him. On the other hand, if he isn't, then you may torture and kill him however you wish. Now go.' Yes, your majesty, Capt. Kerwin replied with a gracious bow and then hurried out of the office closing the behind him. King Arim let his arms drop back to his sides and sat back in his chair. The Torvakian was pleased with notion that the Time Lord problem would soon be taken care of. Ian Judoc sat at the rectangular shaped planning table inside the secret HQ of the biracial rebel alliance quietly looking over stolen interplanetary maps while inwardly hoping for a miracle. The two hundred and thirty-seven year short black haired Galifreyan male had seen first-hand the terrible abuse and persecution of his people. He saw with his own eyes the horrible concentration camps where his fellow Time lords and Ladies were taken to be destroyed. Ian wanted nothing more than to avenge the cruelty and suffering the remaining members of his race had already and were currently enduring.  
>Sadly , the young Time Lord had also seen the massive size and the high tech weapons of the enemy forces and was quickly overwhelmed by the colossal responsibility he'd undertaken by when he voluntarily becoming the leader of the fledgling resistance movement. At first, Ian thought he could handle they lofty position, but he now knew better and wished that somebody would come along to take his place. A that moment, Ians brooding was cut short, when he noticed a young Torvakian Called Garice Va rem standing in front of the planning table with a broad smile on his face. The Time Lord sat back in his chair and inquired wonderingly, Garice, what in the hell are you so happy about? Garice sat down in one of the conveniently empty chairs and replied reminiscently, Do you remember when the two of us sat down in these very chairs two years ago and persuaded ourselves that all of the renegade time lords had during the time war? Ian nodded and said seriously, Yes, I remember. Garice smiled and announced smugly, Well, I now have reason to believe that the rumors of the death of one renegade Time Lord in particular have been greatly exaggerated. Ian folded his arms and inquired exasperatedly, Garice, what in the hell are you on about? the young rebel took a deep breath and replied with a grin, Well, you just not going to believe who I just saw walking out the back door of Varlose along with a young looking humanoid female with ginger colored hair and surrounded by a fully armed Galifreyan escort. There was also a 1960s style telephone police box type Tardis that had been spotted in the middle of the city. Ian thought about for a few moment and then declared excitedly, as he suddenly jumped to his feet, Garice,if you're right about this, and the Doctor has truly returned to us, we'll need his help to defeat our enemy, he'll need all the protection that we can possible offer to him. I want that Time Lord found and brought here for his own protection. Garice nodded and then asked wonderingly, What about the young ginger haired female that was seen with him?'<br>Ian was once again silent for a moment and then replied seriously, the young blond female would have to be one of his traveling companions. She'll need to be brought here as well. You must protect her with your life, Garice. We'd hardly get the Doctors' co-operation if that woman's allowed to die. This has to be done as soon as possible. It won't be long before the enemy forces find out about the Doctor and try to kill him. What about Malia and her little band fanatics? the you Torvakian asked in concern. Ian shook his and replied with a confident smile, They'll be to busy waiting for their messiah, so I don think we'll have any trouble out of them what so ever. We just might win this war yet, Garice. The young Torvakian nodded with a silent smile of agreement.


	8. Chapter 8 Domestics

Chapter:8

Domestics

The time lord question, was at that moment a cross-town tearfully sitting on the bright red sofa in the living room of his Guardians spacious and elegant two story townhouse, while the time lady slowly waved a long slender silver wand shape sensor over the entire length his body and Amy looked on anxiously. After a few moments have passed, for a withdrew the sensor and calmly and press several buttons that were located beneath the small computer screen of he hand held Bio scanner. So, what's the verdict? , Amy asked curiously. Vara cleared her throat and replied with a frown of mild concern, well, he seems to still have most of his old allergies. Several of them are life threatening and at least two have begun to flare up. I'll need to take him to a med tech tomorrow and get the proper medication. Amy grinned at the Doctor and replied half jokingly, well, it looks like taking care of you could become a full time job. The time lord just remained silent. Amy place to console and hand on her fellow time traveler shoulder and asked in concern, Doctor, are you going to be all right? The time lord wiped the tears out of his eyes and replied solemnly, yeah, I'll be just fine eventually. For a walked up to the sofa and inquired hopefully, you do understand there were only doing this for your own good, don't you? the doctor wipe even more tears out of his eyes and replied passively, yeah I guess so I'm just not so sure I'll be able to get use the idea though. For a smile the remark quietly issue known down in front of her ward and took his trembling hands into her own, well, from what I've heard, you've always been fiercely resilient and independent, and I promise that I won't interfere with that. All I want is for you to let me know where you're going and what time you will be back. Right now, I think it's time for you to be in bed, Doctor. The time were nodded and reply defeatedly, yes, my lady. Vara took a brown colored medicine bottle out of her pocket, took out a couple of pills and added, and she placed them into the left hand of her fellow Galifreyan, these should relax your body enough to help you sleep. Vara gave her ward a glass of water that had been sitting on the coffee table behind her, and the Doctor Did as he was told.  
>Amy took a deep breath and inquired with a winning smile, would it be all right for me to sit with the Doctor Until he falls asleep. I think I think having me there will make him feel more comfortable. The time lady smiled back and replied cheerfully, I had a feeling that the two of you were more than just friends. I don't see any harm with your request Ms. Pond. Amy got to our feet, stretched and said as she helped her fellow time traveler to his feet, thank you, and good night, lady halama. Good night you two. , Vara replied with a worried grin as she watched the Doctor And Amy walk out of the living room. The female Galifreyan had a nasty feeling that circumstances were about to get very dangerous for her entire race.<br>Inside the doctors new bedroom, the time lord slowly sat down on his bed, and his companion softly closed the door behind her. Amy walked over to the bad, knelt down in front of the time lord and announced as she helped him take off his brown trench coat, all right now, Doctor. You really need to chill out. The Doctor Gave Amy incredulous look and replied bewilderedly, I need to chill out? Try being in my shoes for a bit, Amy. This won't be very easy for me. I've been traveling this universe for so long, that I no longer know how to settle down. The young woman sat down on the back next to her Galifreyan friend and declared, as she placed it comforting hand on his back, Doctor, I, understand that you're not happy being stuck here even temporarily, but there are lives of stake, and we've got a job to do. You and I need to find out what it is that's happening on this planet and somehow put a stop to it. Are you with me, Doctor? The Galifreyan and saw his companions radiant smile and had to admit that he'd never been more proud of her conviction and bravery until that very moment. The Doctor Nodded and replied with a grin, yes, I'm with you, Amy. Now, what you have in mind? Amy took a deep breath and announce excitedly, I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I think our best bet is to lay low for a while and gather as much information and as many Allies as we possibly can. Something tells me that this mission is going to be extremely dangerous for the both of us. You think? , The Doctor Inquired with a yawn. You really took those pills didn't you? , Amy asked with a giggle.  
>The time lord nodded exhaustively and replied, their fast acting. That means you need to get some rest. , Amy said as she helped him to lay down and covered him with the blankets. The Doctor Was asleep within a matter of seconds. Roche as the dinner for a few moments and watched the steady rise and fall is a breathing. Sweet dreams, Doctor. , Amy whispered sweetly, eschewing Ford and kissed the sleeping Galifrey and gently on his forehead. She then left the bedroom and softly close the door behind her.<br>Amy walked back out into the living room and wasn't surprised to find Vara sitting on her sofa quietly reading a thick novel. The time lady looked up at her after moment, and inquired expectantly, how was he? The young female time traveler smiled and replied down hardly, the doctors asleep now. It's going to take a while for him to get use the new arrangement. For a nodded and said an agreement, use it well, missed Tyler. You and I will need to help him through this. Amy Yawned and announced of tiredly, I think that it's time for me to be in bed now as well. And, please, Amy. Of course, Amy you can call me Vara. If you follow me, I'll show you to you knew better. , The time lady the reply pleasantly, as she cuts were feet and placed her novel down on the coffee table. Amy was slowed down the shore corridor to an elegantly furnished medium size bedroom. After cordial Goodnight Amy closed the door, laid down on her bed and quickly fell into a deep dream less sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 In need of A Hero

Chapter: 9

In Need of a Hero

At that moment, caelar hebron on said at a larger king leer shaped table right across from one of his four most trusted friends and Allies Kyra Val on quietly concentrating on the complicated chess game they were busy playing ball saffron sat in front of a high Tech Computer carefully monitoring the planet's radio transmissions on a pair of silver color headphones after a few long moments of silence, the 32 year old goalie Ron mail moved his white colored clean five spaces to the left and then declared with a victorious grin, checkmate, kira not try to top that one. The 40 year old Alyrian female shook her head and replied in a tired voice., I'm sorry, caelar. I don't think I have another game in me tonight. To be honest with you, I should really be playing much better than this. caelar nodded and said an agreement, I'd say. You're usually wiping the floor with me. What's the matter Kyra? The young Alyrian freedom fighter setback in her chair and set down downheartedly it shows that we've been here for for nearly six months, and we haven't even caught a glimpse of the chosen one yet. Not to mention the fact that I'm only has been gone for a really really long time now. I'm beginning to wonder whether not the so called chosen one even exists. caelar smiled and stated reassuringly, don't worry, kyra. We'll find him. Mother amaira said that he will be here. We just need to be patient. Where malia's is concerned, she's proven more than once that she can easily take care of herself. Everything's going to turn out, kira. You'll see. Kyra took a deep breath and said worriedly, I really do hope you're right about this, caelar. At that moment, a very happy looking only at key lime stroll through the front doors of the secret HQ and announced cheerfully, though she's awfully close them behind her and walked over to her two Allies and set down that the large table, I bring joyous news. I think I may have found the very person we've been waiting for. He's a very young looking time Lord who has no knowledge of his own immense supernatural power, is true destiny, or how vulnerable to evil he really is. I've already told as votar about this. He is at the Temple right now preparing a place for him. Hopefully, we will soon be able to bring the chosen one home. caelar cleared his throat and inquired with a skeptical from, how can you be so sure that this time Lord is in fact the chosen one? Malia smiled and replied proudly, I saw his swirling Golden aura for myself. He's the only member of his race who possesses this power. This Galifreyan needs our help and protection. Kyra shook her head and said worriedly You said yourself that this time lord has no knowledge of his own destiny and power. That facts going to make getting is for corporation very difficult if not impossible. Not to mention the fact that the prophesied planetary alignment will in another week become a cosmic reality. Malia took a deep, breath and declared confidently, that's why getting to him now is so very important. He needs to be prepared for the coming planetary alignment or the resulting power surge could easily kill him. That's the very last thing we need. We also don't need the enemy getting their hands on him. If we don't make an attempt to prepare his spirit for what's to come, the enemy will. They can't be allowed to turn him. caelar saffron and Kyra were all silent for very long moment.  
>Finally, caelar smile and inquired excitedly, when did you wanna get this under way? Malia leaned forward over the planning table replied enthusiastically, well,, as far as I can tell, this will prove to be a very delicate operation and we can't risk frightening the chosen one away or placing him in any unnecessary danger. Well need to take things slowly. Saffron shook her head and announced seriously, I highly doubt that the rest of the Galifreyan race will be very happy when they find out that we have our sights on one of it's own members. They may even try to prevent us from having any contact with him. Kyra nodded in agreement and then inquired wonderingly, as she absently picked one of the black chess pieces and began caressing it, by the way, what's the name of this time lord? Malia took a deep breath and replied casually, This Time Lord's known as the Doctor. All at once, caelar, Saffron and Kyra suddenly gave Malia their full and undivided attention. The Doctor! Good Lord! He no more than an absolute legend among his people and the rest of the universe for that matter. . caelar announced brightly chosing to be the first to break the astonished silence. Kyra smiled and added cheerfully, It really does to start to make a hell of a lot sense. The Doctor would have been a very appropriate choice for such an ultimate confrontation. Saffron nodded and said in agreement, Leave it to mother amaira to chose a highly vulnerable being with a substantial amount of blood on his hands already. caelar's right, the Time Lord population will do anything and everything in their power to protect their races most invaluable member. There's a good chance that he won't be left alone for more than a few seconds at any one time. malia sighed and replied warmly, That's really good to hear. I'm glad to see that the other Time Lords seem to care so much about the Doctor. Hopefully, we'll be able to get him to our ship and get him off this blood thirsty planet. Kyra shook he head and replied with a frown of apprehension, I'm not so sure that it will be that simple. The Doctor s not a very easy going and forgiving Time lord, you know. I'm pretty sure that once the chosen ones been told about what's been happening to his people, he's not going to be happy. If the various legends about the Doctor are to be believed, he'll want to do something about it. He'll want do everything in his power to help his people. I figure if we offer to help him out with that, he'll be more likely to co-operate with us. caelar nodded and stated with a serious smile, She's got a point, Malia. The Doctor's not going to want to leave the remaining members of his race at the mercy of their new enemy. They seem to be un-imaginably vulnerable after what the history books called the Time War. Malia cleared her throat and replied uneasily, We'd be taking an extremely huge risk with both the Chosen ones sanity and well being, but you both seem to be making a lot of sense. We'll just have to tread even more carefully. We'll still need to prepare him for the alignment as soon as possible though. agreed. , caelar, Saffron and Kyra all chorused in happy unison.<br>Meanwhile, in a another part of the universe, Capt. Jack Harkness sat in a black leather chair in the main office of the secret organization known as Torchwood quietly busying himself with the important task of reviewing Owens consolidated report of his teams most recent case, while he enjoyed a large glass of brandy. I had a feeling that the job of typing would be given to you, Owen. You seem to be the only one who could handle such a monumental task. , Jack muttered to himself with a giggle as he took a long swig of his brandy. Has anyone ever told you that talking to yourself could be taken as a strong sign of mental instability? You should really seek to control such a habit. Or at least get some therapy for it. a vaguely familiar voice that just seemed to come out of nowhere suddenly announced with a sinister undertone that made the former time agent nearly fall out of his office chair in complete and utter shock. Jack took a few moments to calm himself down and then looked around the seemingly empty office, grabbed his gun and then shouted with a bravery that he didn't really feel, Hey Jon, you should just come out of hiding and show yourself; you coward. At first nothing happened, then their was a sudden flash of blinding white light, and within a matter of seconds a tall short brown haired young man stood before him with a charming smile on his face. Jack took in his fellow time agents black leather tunic and remarked with a grin and a lively shake of his head, After all these years I'd have thought that you would have gained more of a fashion sense. All black is just so last century. The young man just laughed and replied arrogantly, Same old Jack harkness. I see that you still like to keep things adversarial. Although nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see you lying dead at my feet, that was not my intention in coming here. A being with powers beyond our comprehension has sent me here to give you a very important and urgent message. There was a long silence. Finally, jack folded his arms and asked impatiently, Well?'  
>After a moment, Jon cleared his throat and declared seriously, It seems that a very good friend of yours has finally gotten himself into a highly volatile situation that he's unable to get himself out of. This friend will be in desperate need of your help. I believe you know him as the Doctor. Jack laughed and replied in dis-belief, All right, Jon. Now I know you're full of it. The Doctor is more than capable of taking care of himself. He'll get the upper hand and win out just like he always does . Jon shook his head and replied sadly, He won't this time. I'm afraid that the distress signal the Doctor received was all part of an elaborate trap that he stumbled into blindly. That Time Lords back has never been more against the wall then it is right now. The odd thing is that the Doctor has no idea of how much danger he's truly in. Jack, I don't think you want him turning evil, do you? jack shook his head and said with a confident smile, There's no way that the Doctor would ever allow that to happen. He'd more than likely rather destroy himself first. Within a matter of seconds Jack s smile vanished, as the full seriousness of the situation fully hit him and he let his arms drop to his sides. Jon laughed and remarked cheekily, Now, I don't know about you Jack but if the Doctor was a very good friend of mine, I wouldn't want anything at all bad to happen to him. In fact, I do anything and everything in my power to keep the Doctor from hurting himself. The problem is that the exceptionally all powerful being that seems to have taken control of the Time Lords destiny won't let him get off that easily. This being is trapped in a multidimensional prison that thankfully he's not able to get out of on his own.' So I take it that this being's psychotically evil, and that the safety of the entire universe would placed in and extreme amount of danger if he was ever set free. Jon nodded and remarked seriously, Sadly, I would have to consider your conclusion to be the understatement of the millennium. If this monstrous creature was ever released, this universe would experience an eternity of darkness the likes of which it has never seen and from which it would never recover. Saving your Time Lord friend would in turn save the entire universe. There was a long few moments of silence. Finally, Jon took a few steps towards Jacks desk and added, as he reached into the left hand pocket of his black leather tunic, pulled out a portable vortex manipulator and placed it beside jacks open case file, This should get you to Torvak safely, I've already preset the co-ordinates. Your Time Lord friend's in desperate need of your help. Jack don't wait to long to make your decision or there will be no hope left for the Doctor. Meaning that you'll basically lose him forever. Without waiting for a reply, Jon started back away towards the office door and then disappeared in the same white flash of light. Once, Jack regained his composure, he picked up the vortex manipulator and remarked with a live shake of his head, as he wrapped the device around his wrist, Good Lord, Doctor. What am I and the rest of the universe going to do with you. You just can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble, can you? The ex-time agent laughed and then went to his bedroom to start packing.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Lost Angel

Chapter: 10

Lost Angel

It was the next morning on Torvak, and Amy Pond awoke and smiled when she found the Doctor sitting on a chair beside her bed holding a steaming mug of fresh tea out to her. She threw off the blankets and remarked in surprise, as she accepted the mug from him, Blimey. You seem to be a lot more cheerful today, Doctor. The Time Lord nodded and replied brightly, as he sat back in the chair in order to make himself more comfortable, Amy, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. I'm so very sorry. Amy took a swig of her tea and then replied with a lively shake of her head, as she put it down on her small bedside table, There's no need, Doctor. You're reaction was completely understandable. You were in shock and very upset. Had I been in your shoes, I don't know what I would've done. Wait a minute,. Did you just get back from somewhere?'  
>The Doctor nodded and said casually, Vara took me to see her personal Physician and had me completely checked out. Amy frowned and inquired apprehensively, as she started to put on her sneakers, what about the NMS? They don't know about that, do they? The Doctor Shook his head and replied with a reassuring grin, "you've got nothing to worry about, Amy. As long as I remain in remission, the NMS can't be detected by any bio-scan. In fact, I won't even have to worry about that dreaded disease having any negative impact on my immune system. I should be able to take my normal allergy medication with no problem." Amy smiled and remarked enthusiastically, well that's very good to hear. So, are you going to live? The Doctor Laughed and replied warmly, yes, I'm going to live. You don't have to worry about me just yet. However, I'll have to take a pretty powerful medication, while we're staying here on Torvak. There are certain molecular components in this planet's atmosphere that I'm seriously allergic to. Amy nodded and inquire thoughtfully," is this allergy life threatening? The Doctor Took a deep breath and replied in dismay, "it can be, if I don't receive my injections on time every day." There was a brief moment of silence, then Amy cleared her throat and asked calmly," well, what did you want to do today, Doc?" The time lord just shrugged and replied indifferently, "we can always go out for a while and see the sights of Torvak. They seem to have a very nice street Fair going on downtown. I thought we might take a look at some of the concession stands. Amy nodded and remarked awfully, that sounds like a good idea, Doctor. We're really need to get the layout of our surroundings for future reference. Besides, what better way to work undercover them to behave like a couple of natives. The Doctor Nodded with a silent smile. At that moment, both of the time travelers turn to look at Amy's open bedroom door when a vaguely familiar voice called out when a vaguely familiar voice called out with enthusiasm from down the short corridor, Doctor. I need to see you in the living room for a few minutes. The Doctor Took a deep breath and replied obediently raising his voice an octave, I'll be right there, my lady. There was another brief moment of silence. Finally, Amy smiled and announced an amusement, oh go on with you, Doctor. Go and see what your guardian wants. You don't want to keep her waiting. The time lord nodded silently and then laughed as he walked out of the bedroom softly closing the door behind him. After a moment, Amy shook her head and murmured with a giggle, a time lord with issues. After a 47 second walk down the short corridor, the Doctor made it into the living room and to his dismay found Vara sitting on her brightly colored sofa busily filling a clear glass vial with a thin blue colored liquid. The time lady looked up at her new ward and declared was a cheerful smile, come over here, Doctor. It's time for your injection. The Doctor Sighed and inquired worriedly, do I really have to, my lady? Vara laughed and replied good humoredly, yes, you have to. Come on. The Doctor Nodded and obediently walked over to the sofa and carefully sat down beside his new guardian. Vara gently pressed the nozzle of the hypo-spray to the inside of the doctors wrist, pressed the trigger and painlessly emptied its contents into her fellow Galifreyans bloodstream.<br>Within a matter of seconds, the Doctor felt a deep feeling of well being flooding through his entire body. The time lord looked at his guardian and said with a grateful smile, thank you very much, my lady. Vara smiled and replied cheerfully, you're welcome, my little one. The Doctor Suddenly started fidgeting nervously. Vara Frowned and said in concern, you seem like you want to ask me something. Go ahead and ask, Doctor. The time lord took a deep calming breath and replied hopefully, Amy wants to go into town for a while. Can I go along with her? Vara was silent for a moment and then announced with a gentle smile, yes, of course you can. Doctor, you're more than welcome to. You don't have to be afraid to ask me anything. However, I want you both back home by 5:00 this evening for dinner, all right? The Doctor Nodded and said with a relieved grin, we will. Thank you, my lady. At the moment, Amy walked into the living room and asked with a smile, Doctor, are you ready to go? The Doctor Nodded, and then replied happily, as he turned to his guardian and threw his arms around her shoulders in a tight hug, will be back soon, my lady. Vara hugged the Doctor Back and replied sweetly, I love you both, and I want the two of you to be safe out there. The Doctor Gently disentangle himself from his Guardians embrace and said Graciously, we well, my lady. goodbye. Without another word, the time lord followed his youthful companion out the front door and then softly closed it behind them.  
>After a thirty-minute walk down the bustling streets of Torvak, the two time travelers made it to the downtown area and found themselves standing in the middle of the same religious fair the two had walked through the previous night. The Doctor Gazed at all the colorful concession stands for the first time all the while secretly struggling to keep the strange psychic energies that had been constantly plaguing his mind firmly under his control.<br>Totally unaware of the doctors internal battle, Amy cleared her throat and inquired excitedly, My god, Doctor! Have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your entire life? The time lord shook his head and replied in a voice that was full of honest reverence, know. I haven't, Amy. And after a little over 700 years of traveling the universe, that's really saying something, I don't know why, Amy, but for some strange reason, I'm beginning to feel so torn confused right now. That's never happened to me before. It's really starting to frighten me. It's just so weird. I really don't know what to do about it. Amy nodded in understanding and then remarked thoughtfully, I can understand that. We found your people. The Doctor Shook his head and replied with a sad smile, I don't think they really have anything to do with it, Amy. Amy placed a comforting hand on her fellow Time travelers shoulders and Asked in confusion, well, what else could it be? The Doctor Shook his head and admitted seriously, I'm sorry, Amy. I really could not tell you. From Malia's vantage point behind her concession stand, the young Alyrian noticed the two visitors standing in front of another stand across the way quietly talking to each other. Malia could still see the magnificent golden or a cascading and swirling all around the doctors slim frame and was in at all surprised is that it had slowly begun growing in strength and intensity.  
>Unfortunately, she also noticed the hypnotize and revered way that the time lord looked at the silver male and female religious statues that stood on the shelves before him and realize just how easily influenced by outside evil and supernatural forces he truly was and realized that the time lord was in desperate need of the guidance and protection of the off world resistance.<br>At that moment, the Alyrian suddenly heard a taping sound on the counter over and over embarrassment found that her current customer had begun to grow very impatient. Malia handed the middle aged woman her change and then announced with a sad smile, as she turned off the light over her stand, I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen but, I'll be closing the stand down for the remainder of the day. Let me apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you. I will see everyone tomorrow. May the light and love of amaira be with you. malia's customers echoed her words in Unison and then slowly departed. Once everyone was going, the young female rebel left her stand and calmly strolled over to the two time travelers. Amy cleared her throat and as with a wicked grin, the statues are very beautiful. Maybe we should buy a couple of them for your guardian. The Doctor Smiled and replied with a lively Shake of his head, I don't think that Vara's all that religious, but I wouldn't mind having a couple for my tardis bedroom though. Amy was about to comment when a vaguely familiar voice remarked thoughtfully, Hello. The Doctor Looked to his left and was surprised to find the woman they'd met only the previous night standing next to him with a broad smile on her face. Amy noticed the young woman as well and secretly wandered what she was really up to and and what she wanted with your fellow time traveler. Malia cleared her throat and announce cheerfully, I'm very pleased to see the two of you back in town so soon. So, what do you two think of our little fair Amy smiled good naturedly and replied, I think it's beautiful. It's really colorful and spiritual. What is this fair in celebration of? Malia nodded and said thoughtfully, it would depend on who you ask I think. Some celebrate the universe's liberation from the great darkness that had befallen all of creation before the dawn of time. Others, however, celebrate this day to prepare themselves for the darkness's return. That has been prophesied to happen very soon. Amy shivered a little and then inquired bewilderedly, isn't there anyone alive who can help? Malia neither replied probably, yes there is one person. The prophecy talks about a very powerful being known as the chosen one. It is said that this chosen one is the only being alive who can keep the darkness from being released upon all of creation. My lot and I have been sent here to await the chosen ones arrival and protect him from all harm any evil. The chosen one east be prepared for the great cosmic alignment that is only a week away. Without this preparation he will surely die from the great power surge that will be expected to course through his entire body. The Doctor Took a deep breath and inquired with an intrigued grin, do you have any idea who this chosen one is? Malia nodded and replied enthusiastically, yes, time lord. My Allies and I now have a pretty good idea who the chosen one is. However, it is up to the chosen one to step forward and reveal himself. Neither my Allies nor myself want to risk frightening the chosen one away. There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Malia's took the doctors left hand into her own and announced with a notes of sincerity in her voice that neither Amy nor the Doctor had ever heard before, I think it is time that we have that little talk, time lord. At that moment, Amy Tyler stepped in between the Doctor And malia and said angrily as she folded her arms in stern disapproval, I'm very sorry, malia, but this time lord is only a child. I don't know much about Galifreyan culture, but I'm very sure that his guardian doesn't want him getting mixed up into anything that may be even remotely harmful to him and the rest of his race. Malia nodded and said somberly, as she let go of the doctor's hand, I am very sorry to hear that, miss. Please allow me to make it up to you by buying you both some lunch at the cafe that's right across the street from here. Amy smiled and replied with a nod, as she left her arms slowly drop to her sides, thank you, malia. That would be very sweet of you. Malia and the two time travelers began walking across the street totally unaware that the time lords daughter kaila and her Allies had been watching their entire conversation from their table at the very cafe that they were about to patron. Kaila looked at both Edric and Garice in turn and declared in a voice that was full of apprehension and anger, we really need to get that fanatical bitch away from my father. She can easily get him killed. Edric smiled and said with a lively shake of his head, I think that you really need to relax, kailah. I'm pretty sure that malia doesn't mean him any harm. Besides, your father's a big time lord, I'm sure that he can take care of himself. Ian nodded and added in agreement, Edric right, kailah. We really need your father's help, and we can't run risk of upsetting him. Kaila took a deep breath and stated as she pushed out her chair and got to her feet, well, I don't know about the two of you, but I'm going to go over there and run some interference. Without another word, kailah strolled away from their table. The time lady made her way over to the left far wall and silently watched malia, Amy, and her father calmly walked over and sat down around a medium table that thankfully was only a few meters away from her. Malia was about to venture back over to her own table, when she noticed to her dismay that several of malia's friends had just entered the front door of the cafe and were looking around for their leader.  
>Malia had just picked up a menu from the table when she noticed that caelar, saffron and kira are patiently standing at the front door waiting to be invited over. The Doctor caught her gaze and asked wonderingly, as he looked over in the same direction, who in the hell are they? Malia smiled and replied cheerfully, those three are very good friends of mine. They were supposed to meet me here for lunch today. They had no idea that I was going to be inviting the two of you as well. Malia beckoned her three friends over, and saffron asked hopefully, as she and her two Allies walked up to the table, is this a private party, or can anybody join? Malia laughed and replied was a gracious smile, the three of you are more than welcome to join us. Please have a seat. The Alyrian females three Allies did as they were told and sat down in the empty chairs around the table. Saffron notice the two stranger sitting right across from them in turn and then inquired cheerfully, So, who are you two then? Amy smiled and declared proudly, well, my name is Amy Tyler, and this is my time lord friend the Doctor Caelar, saffron and kira suddenly looked at their leader in mute astonishment. Caelar pointed at the Doctor And then asked excitedly, isn't he the very time lord you were telling us about? damn, he's cute! , Kyra remarked with a giggle. Saffron folder terms and announced with an undertone of skepticism, he looks pretty young to be so powerful. Malia cleared her throat and replied casually, don't let his young looks fool you, saffron. Time lords don't age like we do. Caelar got to his feet and announce joyously, as he extended his hand towards the time lord in friendship, my name's caelar, Doctor I'm very pleased to meet you. The time lord grasped the young man's hand and to his surprise felt a flash of white hot psychic energy course through his entire body which made him stagger backwards slightly. Amy caught her breath in concern, Doctor, Are you going to be all right? The Doctor Shook his head to clear it and replied wearily, yes. Yes, Amy. I'm going to be just fine. I think it was just a jolt of static electricity. I guess you're right about him, malia. This time lord is extremely powerful. , caelar remarked with a wicked grin as the two men sat back down.<br>Having seen more than enough, kailah calmly strolled over and announce with a welcome cheerful smile, as she wrapped your arms around the Doctor Shoulders, father, welcome to Torvak. I'm so very pleased to see you again. The Doctor Turned to meet his daughter's gaze and replied warmly, I'm very pleased to see you again to kailah. I've missed you so very much, and I m so very sorry that I couldn't save your mother. I tried really hard to get to her, but by the time I had reached the citadel, it was already engulfed in flames. Kaila knelt down in front of her father and said seriously, and she took both of the time travelers hands into her own, I completely understand, father. There was nothing you could have done to save mother. I don't blame you for her death, and I'm sure that she doesn't blame you either. I'm just so happy that you're still alive. The Doctor Shook his head and replied sadly, as his eyes suddenly began to brim over with tears, kailah, you have no idea how often that I had wished that I would've died right alongside her. The time lords forlorn declaration made Amy catch her breath in shock. No, father. , kailah said adamantly and then added in a calmer tone of voice, mother would have wanted you to live on. She knew the universe would be nowhere without you. This universe needs you. Do you understand me, father? The Doctor Nodded his head defeatedly.  
>Kailah's expression softened into a smile and she inquired hopefully, as she gently let go of her father's hands, father, would you and your companion like to join my friends and I over at our table for a while? The Doctor Looked at Malia and her three Allies, looked back and his daughter and replied with a smile, sure, kailah. I don't see why not. Without another word, Amy and the Doctor Got to their feet and then followed the Time Lords' daughter to a table that was positioned on the other side of the cafe. Malia's sat back in her chair and remarked solemnly, as she folded her arms, this is gonna be much tougher than I thought. Ian and edric were both in the middle of their third cup of tea, when the sound of a familiar voice chatting away merrily made the two men look up from their drinks. I just can't believe it. The Doctor Truly is still alive. I thought the Garice was just making all this up. , Ians said excitedly placing his cup of tea down on the saucer in front of him. Edric laughed and said with a nod, Garice and I did try to tell you, you know. Just now you seen the evidence for yourself, commander. Maybe in the future, you won't be so quick to doubt us. Ian was about to comment, when kailah, Amy and the Doctor Suddenly appeared in front of the table. Ian got to his feet and gestured graciously for them to sit down and then sat back down himself. Edric smiled and inquired eagerly, So, Doctor. What brings you and your lovely companion back into town? The Doctor Stretch luxuriously and replied with an even tone, Amy and I decided we wanted to see the sights of this fair planet. Amy nodded and then added in agreement, We kinda got caught up in all the festivities that are going on outside. Ian sighed and said noncommittally, ah, yes. The street fair. It's a colorful religious festival that they hold for one month every year. Personally, however, I never truly understood the meaning behind it. There doesn't seem that much to celebrate these days. At least, not for us time Lords anyway. We are so very glad you're here. Doctor, Your people are in desperate need of your help. your daughter and I are the ones who sent the distress signal that brought you here. You've got a real reputation around here, you know. I know that I seem very relaxed, but I have reason to be now that you've arrived. This sitting beside me as called Ian. He's the leader of the resistance. Amy caught her breath and inquired worriedly, what do you mean resistance? What in hell is going on on this planet? Ian took a deep breath and replied grimly, I can someone up in just two words racial cleansing . The time lord set back in his chair and remarked alarm, I really do hope you're joking, Ian. The young resistance leader shook his head and said calmly, No, Doctor. I'm being deadly serious. The race is once again on the edge of extinction. We need your help to save them. The Time lord folded his arms and asp and confusion, why is this happening to us? Would have our people done to deserve such cruel treatment? Not a damn thing, Doctor. , Edric replied simply and then added with a sigh, the head of the new royal family, has convinced health of my races population that your people are trying to take over this planet and enslave us. Fortunately the Galifreyan population have many Allies and supporters, however, I don't think that facts going to ensure that they all survived absolute hell on the high water they are currently going through. This is why you're here, Doctor. Edric took a swig of his cup of tea and stated frankly the secret police will arrest any Galifreyan regardless of gender or age. They'll even kill newborns by shooting them in the back of the head. Doctor, we need your help to put a stop to all of this. Sadly the Doctor. Only half heard what was being said. Deep inside the Galifreyan mind, the strange psychic energies that he'd been secretly battling since their arrival had slowly started to overwhelm all the Time Lords senses and drown out all the activity that was happening around him. Amy looked at the Doctor. And watched in horror as all the color drained out of his face and the tears flooded his eyes. It had been only the second time that she'd ever seen him look so vulnerable. Amy took his shaking hands into her own and inquired worriedly, Are you going to be all right, Doctor? the time lord shook his head and replied as he gently pulled himself out of her grip and shakingly got back to his feet, I'm so sorry, Amy. Amy watched in dismay as her fellow time traveler made it only just outside the cafes front door and then slowly sank to his knees. Ignoring all the onlookers, Edric, Kaila and Amy quickly got to their feet, ran outside to the Time Lord and Edric announced urgently, as they all knelt down in front of him, Doctor, can you hear me? I need you to try to tell us what's happening. There was no response. Edric then took a deep breath and added in a calmer tone, We need to get this Time Lord back to our HQ right away. As long as the Doctor's out here in the open, he's in grate danger of arrested and imprisoned or just killed on the spot. At that moment, the Doctor suddenly shook his head and said weakly, as he staggered back to his feet, No. I'm not myself right now, and I'll be placing you lot in an extreme amount of danger. Something is happening to me, and I can't seem to control it. Look after Amy for me. Ian, Amy and Kaila all took a step back in mute shock, as the Doctor suddenly disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light. Only Edric remained unsurprised. The young Torvakian looked at his allies and announced with a keen smile, There's nothing to be afraid of you three. I have a gut feeling that I know exactly where's he's going. Follow me. Without another word, Edric turned and started walking towards his waiting star cruiser with Amy, Ian and Kaila silently following close behind him totally unaware that they were being watched the whole time by a member of the Torvakian secret police who was at that hidden behind a nearby concession stand. The soldier watched them leave and then scrambled to get back to his own cruiser. Back inside the cafe, Caelar was in the process of taking a sip of his freshly poured cup of tea, when his head suddenly shot up, and he exclaimed in alarm, Oh, good Lord! We've got a big problem. Malia, Saffron and kyra looked at him bewilderedly, and saffron asked in astonishment, 'What is it that's happening. Caelar took a deep breath and replied calmly, I just felt a massive energy transfer from somewhere really close by, and something tells me that the chosen one's powers are beginning to present themselves. The chosen one has to be found. Malia, I'll need you to come with me. Kyra and Saffron, I'll need you two to go back to our HQ and prepare a room for him. Hopefully, we'll be there shortly ourselves with the chosen one. Without waiting for a reply, waiting for a reply, Malia and Caelar joined hands and then disappeared in the same brilliant white flash of light. Kyra and Saffron just looked at each other joined hands and then disappeared themselves.<p> 


End file.
